1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for tent poles enabling a pole assembly of a tent to be connected to another pole assembly or tent, and more particularly, to a connector for tent poles, which consists of a single body, enables pole assemblies to swivel, thereby connecting the pole assemblies in various intersecting angles and prevents the pole assemblies from deviating from predetermined points.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A tent provides a residential space allowing a user to temporarily reside outdoors for the mountain climbing or camping. As shown in FIG. 29, a tent 10 consists of, in general, waterproof fabric 20 and plural pole assemblies 30. The waterproof fabric 20 provides an indoor space by expansion and the pole assemblies 30 support the waterproof fabric 20 as it is expanded. The pole assemblies 30 are made by fitting poles each other, each of which has a small length. Under state that the pole assemblies 30 are bent into a fixed shape such as arch shape, when clips 21 or sleeves provided to the waterproof fabric 20 are connected, the waterproof fabric 20 is stretched due to elastic force of the pole assemblies 30, so that a residential space is secured indoors.
In the tent 10, a connector is required at a top point P1 at which the pole assemblies 30 intersect. The connector connects the intersecting pole assemblies 30, so that it prevents the pole assemblies 30 from sliding at the intersecting point, thereby preventing the shape of the tent 10 from being deformed (collapsed).
As shown in FIG. 29, a ventilation window 22 is provided to a side of the waterproof fabric 20 and a visor 23 for shutting out the rain is provided to the ventilation window 22. In such a tent, it is required connectors for connecting ends of the pole assembly 30 for supporting the visor 23 to the pole assemblies 30 of the tent main body, i.e., connectors to be applied to P2 points.
Conventionally, improved connectors for connecting the intersecting pole assemblies, which are adapted to be applied in various intersecting angles, are disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration Nos. 20-0250665 and 20-0304799, which were filed by the applicant.
FIGS. 30 to 33 show two representative examples of connectors disclosed in the above documents. In a connector 50 shown in FIGS. 30 and 31, a first body 60 and a second body 70 each having a hole 61, 71, through which pole assemblies 1, 2 pass respectively, are separately provided and are rotatably connected to each other by connection parts 62, 72.
Likewise, in a connector 50-1 shown in FIGS. 32 and 33, a first body 60-1 and a second body 70-1 each having a hole 61-1, 71-1, through which pole assemblies 1, 2 pass respectively, are separately provided and are rotatably connected to each other by connection parts 62-1, 72-1.
Like this, since each of the conventional connectors for connecting the intersecting pole assemblies has the two connected bodies, which are separately divided, the rotation parts of the two bodies are apt to be damaged due to the rain, dust and the like. In addition, since the two bodies should be separately manufactured, the manufacturing cost is high and it is difficult to process the connection parts of the two bodies.
In the mean time, in the connector for connecting the pole assembly 31 for supporting the visor 23 to the pole assemblies 30 of the main body at the P2 points of FIG. 29, the intersecting angles of the pole assembly 31 of the visor 23 and the pole assemblies 30 of the main body may be different depending on the tent types. Accordingly, it is most preferable to cope with the various intersecting angles with the single connector only. However, it has not been developed a connector for visor to this end. As a result, different types of the connectors have been provided depending on the tent types (depending on the intersecting angles). Accordingly, the molds for manufacturing the connector for visor should be prepared for each of the tent types, so that the costs are increased.
In the mean time, the clips 21 at the P3 points in FIG. 29 have such a structure that loops thereof are simply hooked on the pole assemblies 30. Therefore, when it is blowing a gale, the clips 21 slide along the surfaces of the pole assemblies 30, so that the tent is collapsed.